Estamos Grávidos
by Loveanju
Summary: Entre crise hormonais e desejos malucos, Sasuke dá(Ou pelo menos tenta) o seu melhor para satisfazer a esposa grávida. Mas isso seria o suficiente? Leiam e descubram! HOHOHOH'
1. Chapter 1

******_Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, porém essa história é totalmente de minha autoria._**

_Olá Pessoas!_

_Estou de volta com mais um de meus projetos mirabolantes, a diferença é que dessa vez não irei demorar tanto para atualizar, pelo menos é o que espero -qqq_

_Brincadeira, irei atualizar tudo muito rapidinho. Isso, porque eu meio que já tenho uns dois capítulos prontos e essa fic não terá mais do que uns dez._

_Por isso, espero que gostem e se divirtam, afinal tudo o que eu crio é para dar alegria a vocês e também me fazer feliz._

_Como devem saber, eu AMO comédia. Não escrevo muito bem, mas acredito que mesmo estando meio capenga, vocês devem dar pelo menos um sorrisinho._

_Sabe, tudo estava muito engraçado na minha cachola, e se eu não tiver conseguido passar isso pra vocês, espero que me perdoem._

_Sem mais enrolação..._

_Boa Leitura! (:_

* * *

**Estamos Grávidos!**

* * *

_Eles eram um normal casal de grávidos..._

- Sasuke, você acha que teremos um garotão ou uma garotinha?

- Não sei, mas independente do que for eu amarei da mesma forma.

- Eu também.

* * *

_E como todo casal normal, tinham suas crises hormonais..._

- Porque eu não consigo alcançar o pote de açúcar?

- Já viu o seu tamanho? Deixa que eu pego pra você.

- Está dizendo que estou gorda? Foi isso que eu ouvi?

- Não foi isso que eu quis di...

- VOCÊ NÃO ME AMA MAIS? SEREI UMA MÃE SOLTEIRA? VOU TER QUE MORAR DEBAIXO DA PONTE COM UM BEBÊ REMELENTO NOS BRAÇOS?

- Por favor, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, acalme-se.

- Você não me ama mais! Como eu vou viver agora, sem meu marido? *snif snif*

- Não chore, por favor, não chore.

* * *

_Mas nada que já não está bom pode piorar, ou será que pode..._

- Amor, eu estou com desejo.

- Que bom, faz tempo que não nos amamos...

- Não, Sasuke. Desejo de grávida.

- Aah, entendo.

* * *

_Então, os benditos desejos de grávida começaram..._

- Sasuke...

- ...

- Sasuke...

- Hm?

- Está acordado?

- Uhum...

- Pega uma maçã e a calda de chocolate pra mim?

- Mas são três da manhã...

- Mas eu estou com desejo! Não quer que nosso filho nasça com cara de maçã, quer?

- Okay, eu vou.

- Sasuke!

- Hm?

- Traz um copo de leite também.

- Certo, certo.

* * *

_Alguns desejos eram normais, outros nem tanto assim..._

- Sasuke...

- ...

- Sasuke...

- Hm?

- Está acordado?

- Uhum...

- Estou com um desejo.

- É algo possível?

- Eu acho que sim.

- E o que é?

- Sorvete de chuchu com castanhas e granolas.

- Onde eu vou arrumar sorvete de chuchu ás três da manhã? Isso, se existir o tal sorvete.

- Oras, faça você mesmo!

- Mas eu não sei cozinhar.

- Existe internet, meu amor! Não quero que nosso filho nasça com cara de chuchu e com certeza você também não.

- O que eu não pra você?

- Sasuke?

- Sim.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também, eu também.

* * *

_E finalmente, o grande dia havia chego..._

- Sasuke...

- ...

- Sasuke...

- ...

- SASUKE!

- O que foi mulher? Até parece que está parindo.

- Mas... Eu... Estou... PARINDO!

* * *

_No hospital, as coisas melhoraram. Menos o humor da grávida..._

- SASUKE!

- Sim, meu amor?

- PARE DE TREMER!

- Eu não consigo.

- Trouxe chocolate?

- Sim, vou lá comer um pouco pra ver se me acalmo...

- Mas não é pra você, é PRA MIM!

- Calma, amor.

* * *

_É, querido Sasuke, a gravidez de vocês foi bem agitada..._

- Olha como ela é linda.

- Me desculpa.

- Por o que?

- Por ter feito você se aborrecer diversas vezes comigo enquanto estive grávida.

- Eu não me aborreci, só tive que me desdobrar algumas vezes pra atender seus desejos. Até que foi divertido. Não imaginei que alguém doce e calma como você, poderia oscilar tanto de humor.

- Aguentaria passar por isso outra vez?

- Com você, eu poderia passar a vida toda nessas fases.

- Eu te amo, Sasuke.

- Eu também te amo, Hinata.

* * *

_Enfim, eles eram um casal de grávidos normal... Talvez, nem tanto assim..._

**Estamos Grávidos!**

_Em breve! _

* * *

_De onde eu tirei esse título? Não sei, apenas reconheço que sou péssima para inventa-los XD_

_Então, essa história não terá ações, será tudo diálogo, mas caso vocês queiram ver alguma açãozinha é só me dizer que eu dou um jeito de por, porém a proposta inicial será a mesma: Apenas diálogos!_

_Quero mandar um beijão especial pra uma de minhas Ídolas preferidas, Nat King, e também pra uma amiga muito especial, Ni Hyuuga. Amo vocês, suas lindas (:_

_Próxima atualização: Sábado que vem._

_Até mais!_

_Kissus :B_


	2. Grávida!

**Hey, povos e povas!**

**Antes de tudo, queria me desculpar com vocês... É, eu sei que não cumpri o prometido. Não tenho desculpas plausíveis, mas minha vida é agitada e descobri um algo que me fez ficar extremamente feliz, claro que meu Yuri ficou mais ainda. Estou grávida de uma semana! Sério, vou ter um filhinho... Não me aguento de tanta felicidade. Terei de começar uma dieta rigorosa e tomar alguns cuidados, tenho um pequeno defeito no útero e meu médico disse que isso dificulta um pouco o crescimento do bebê, porém eu faço tratamento desde os quinze anos de idade, então não estou totalmente preocupada. Se eu tomar os devidos cuidados, tudo ocorrerá bem. Desejem-me saúde!**

**Vamos ao que importa. Peço que me desculpem de verdade, não imaginei que demoraria tanto assim. **

**Boa Leitura!**

_~/~_

_**Sexta-feira, 09 de Fevereiro de 2009, 22:30 PM.**_

_- Sasuke, eu fiz o teste hoje._

_- Sério? E qual foi o resultado?_

_- Ainda não tive coragem de abrir o envelope._

_- Quer que eu leia?_

_- Não, eu quero fazer isso. Oras, do que estou com medo?_

_- Talvez de não estar grávida?_

_- Sasuke! Eu não tenho medo, sei que não._

_- Então abra o envelope._

_- Mas não posso ter expectativas tão grandes. Se não for dessa vez, ainda teremos tempo, somos jovens..._

_- Me dê esse envelope._

_- ...Porque minha mãe também teve dificuldades para..._

_- Hinata, o envelope._

_- ...Então pode ser que estejamos precipitados, uma vez me disseram..._

_- HINATA!_

_- Aaaaah! Não me assuste dessa forma. O que foi?_

_- O envelope. Abra-o ou eu abro._

_- Calma, me deixe respirar..._

**Cinco minutos depois...**

_- Respira, inspira... Respira, inspira... _

_- Já terminou? Nunca te vi tão nervosa por algo tão simples._

_- Eu só, eu... Droga, estou com medo, Sasuke._

_- Hinata, não fique com medo. Estarei ao seu lado seja qual for o resultado. Abra o envelope._

_- Certo..._

_- E então?_

_- ..._

_- Hinata, está tudo bem?_

_- Oh my God!_

_- Hina..._

_- GRÁVIDA! __Sasuke, eu estou GRÁVIDA! _

_- Que ótimo! Vamos ter um filho. Isso é tão..._

_- Emocionante!_

_- Tirou a palavra da minha boca. Não precisava se preocupara toda._

_- Sasuke, você acha que teremos um garotão ou uma garotinha?_

_- Não sei, mas independente do que for eu amarei da mesma forma._

_- Eu também._

_- Pronta pra dormir?_

_- Sim, mas antes preciso avisar meus pais e seus pais, ou melhor, futuro avós!_

_- Estou vendo que hoje eu não durmo._

_- Disse algo, Sasuke? Eu não entendi muito bem._

_- Nada, não disse absolutamente nada. Boa noite! _

_- Boa noite, papai!_

_Continua..._

_**Então pessoal, esse pequeno capitulo é uma introdução para os meses de gravidez e os desejos que virão a partir do 2º capitulo. Vejam, minha reação ao saber que estou gerando uma vida, foi igual ou até pior que a da Hina. Meu Yuri, Deus, ele ficou estático e naquela noite não dormimos, comemoramos. Se é que me entendem... rsrsrsrsrs'**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado, e logo irei postar o próximo e responder aos seu lindos reviews. Não darei uma data específica, pois não tenho como prometer nada. Fiquem bem! Beijo especial para minha ídola, Nat-Chan, e também para a Mia-Chan que recomendou lindamente logo no prólogo. Beijão suas lindas!**_

_**Kissus :B**_


End file.
